Field of the Invention
This invention relates to undenatured virus-free biologically active protein-containing compositions. More especially, this invention relates to the inactivation of viruses, especially lipid coated viruses, e.g., hepatitis B, in human blood, blood components, blood plasma or any fraction, concentrate or derivative thereof containing blood proteins or non-blood sources including normal or cancer cells, the exudate from cancer or normal cells grown in cultures, hybridomas, in products from gene splicing (DNA), etc., by the use of a fatty acid or an ester or salt thereof or by the use of a long chain unsaturated monoglyceride. In particular, this invention relates to blood plasma or other plasma protein-containing compositions which are rendered substantially free of hepatitis B and/or non-A and non-B hepatitis or other viral infectivity, such blood plasma or fractions thereof having valuable labile proteins, such as, for example, factor VIII, by using fatty acids or long chain unsaturated monoglycerides.